


Come pick me up

by Dontlookbackinanger



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontlookbackinanger/pseuds/Dontlookbackinanger
Summary: Hi there!A short piece for the awesome @Lyattverse February 2020 (Valentine's) Lyattweek prompt: "Tell a funny #Timeless themed pick up line for #LYATT".Many came up with very funny examples and then Lauren and Jessica asked for a fic, including these pick up lines.Sometimes, it needs just that little nudge to make you write a story and at other times you can stare at your screen for days and produce nothing - so thank you so much for the idea ladies! I hope it is cheesy enough for your liking!This was written somewhere between 1and 4 am in the morning, I have not checked it, so I apologize for any errors.Finally, the Timeless writers are so awesome, that I can't stop borrowing their characters every now and then.X
Relationships: Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> A short piece for the awesome @Lyattverse February 2020 (Valentine's) Lyattweek prompt: "Tell a funny #Timeless themed pick up line for #LYATT".  
> Many came up with very funny examples and then Lauren and Jessica asked for a fic, including these pick up lines. 
> 
> Sometimes, it needs just that little nudge to make you write a story and at other times you can stare at your screen for days and produce nothing - so thank you so much for the idea ladies! I hope it is cheesy enough for your liking! 
> 
> This was written somewhere between 1and 4 am in the morning, I have not checked it, so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Finally, the Timeless writers are so awesome, that I can't stop borrowing their characters every now and then.
> 
> X

“Wyatt?! Do you know where the iPad is?” Lucy yelled up the stairs. “Did the girls play with it again?”  
  
  
“What was that?” Was his slightly panting reply from their small gym.  
He came walking down the stairs as Lucy had turned towards the kitchen and started opening one drawer after another.  
  
  
“What are you looking for?”  
  
  
“The iPad. I made a list of things we need for the girls’ birthday party. I’m going into town after I finish my class, so I already want to pick up some of the things on the list.” She answered distractedly as she kept opening drawer after drawer.  
  
  
“Can’t you just check in the cloud on your phone?” That earned him her piercing exasperated look.  
  
  
“If it was ON the cloud, then yes, but it’s definitely not there, so..”.  
  
  
He shrugged and lightly rolled his eyes. “Sor-ry.”  
  
  
She passed him again to go and check on the other side of the kitchen island.  
“Are you actually going to help search or just stand there?” She huffed, clearly in a mood now.  
  
  
“Okay….why don’t you start checking in the living room, I’ll finish in here?”  
  
  
“No, I’m almost done with these drawers anyway... Ha, there it is!” She held up the device triumphantly, which made Wyatt smile. She switched on the iPad and started scrolling through it for the app that held her notes. As the bright white screen automatically opened to a fully written page, Wyatt suddenly snatched it from her hands.  
  
  
“Hey!” She said surprised. “What are you doing?” What is all that? Something about _what your shirt is made of and boyfriend material_?” She looked at him questioningly as Wyatt quickly tapped on the screen a few times, away from her view, obviously removing the page from the app.   
  
  
“You saw that, huh?” Wyatt rolled his eyes.  
  
  
“I’m a fast reader, that’s what I do. Now, let me see!”  
  
  
“No! Luce, come on, give it a rest, ok? It’s for a gift. I want it to stay a surprise. Here, go find your list.” He handed her back the tablet. Lucy looked at him in thought for a moment longer, then seemed to accept his explanation and started pulling up her list from the app. She sent it to her phone, gathered her things, quickly pecked her husband on the lips and raced out the door.  
  
  
“See you tonight.”  
  
  
“Be careful.”

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

  
Cue to later that night when Lucy was marking essays in bed as Wyatt came walking into their bedroom after he finished up downstairs and set the alarm.   
  
  
Lucy wrote an A- on her last essay with a flourish and put the pile on her night stand as Wyatt climbed on the bed. They switched off their bedside lamps and scooted closer to each other, Wyatt wrapping and tightening his arm around her waist, drawing a pleased sigh from Lucy.  
  
  
“G’Night Wyatt.”  
  
  
“You too.”

  
They lay silently for a while, not falling asleep just yet, quietly enjoying being together. Or so Wyatt thought until Lucy suddenly said _“I read in the paper that kisses make you happy. May I make you happy?”_ , trying to keep her voice steady.

  
“You found the lines?!” Wyatt asked incredulously.  
  
  
“Yeah, I had a glance.” She giggled. “When you delete the notes, you also have to delete them from the deleted items of the iPad itself, schweetheart. This was just too easy!” She teased.  
  
  
She turned in his arms to look at him as their eyes had now adjusted to the dark. She brushed her hand over the stubble on his jaw line.  
  
  
“Please tell me what’s with the lines?” She tried to coax out of him.  
  
  
“Nope, not telling.”

  
“Oh come on, I’ve already seen them anyway?”  
  
  
Wyatt sighed. “Yeah, clearly. It was just a little thought I had earlier. Valentine’s Day is this Friday and on the news they talked about the tradition and cheesy texts in cards and pick up lines. So I remembered what I said to you that first time…”  
  
  
“Yes, that’s one I’ll never forget.”Lucy laughed softly. “For multiple reasons.”  
  
  
“Yeah… So, I tried to think of a better one to ask you when we go on our date…”  
  
  
Lucy perked up at that. “We’re going on an actual Valentine’s date?”  
  
  
“Yep, you might as well know now. The girls are going to Jiya and Rufus. Jiya refuses to celebrate a commercialized, fake holiday – her words- but she didn’t mind a fun weekend with the ladies.”Wyatt chuckled.  
  
  
“Thank you. It’s been a while since we had an actual date! So…did you already pick the winner from the list?”  
  
  
“Nah, not yet. I narrowed it down to three or so.”  
  
  
“Ooh, which ones? Tell me!”  
  
  
“No, Miss Nosey Parker! I’ll still do it, but at least let it be a little bit of a surprise.”  
  
  
“Okay, okay.” She conceded.  
  
  
Then they were silent for some time again.  
  


“Give me one of the cheesiest lines on your list. One that you’re not using.”  
  
  
“Luce.”  
  


“Oh come on, it’s funny!”  
  
  
 _“Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven.”_  
  
  
Lucy cackled.  
  
  
“Another”  
  
  
 _“Did the lifeboat just land or did you rock my world? ”_ They were both now softly shaking with laughter.  
  
  
“Another.”  
  
  
“No Luce, come on. Enough now.” he chuckled.  
  
  
“How about you give me a line and I’ll give you something in return?”  
  
  
“Like what?”  
  
  
She gave him a sweet, lingering kiss. “Something like that.”  
  
  
 _“I must be in a museum, because you’re a work of art_.” Lucy more laughed at his willingness this time than the line, but as promised, moved closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
  
“Another? ” She murmured.  
 _  
  
“You must be a magician, because every time I look at you everyone else disappears.”_  
  
  
She moved her right leg over his, tangling them together as she moved flush against him and softly nuzzled his neck, so that he could whisper more lines in her ear.  
  
  
“You know, if I’d known that pick up lines actually do work, I definitely would have used them more often.” He sighed happily.  
  
  
“Can you imagine what that top 3 of yours may get you?” Lucy teased right back, trying to coax them from him again.  
  
  
Wyatt groaned. “Try as you might, and to be clear, I sure as hell don’t mind if you do. But I’m still not telling you”.

  
“Damn it.”  
  


  
\- The end -


	2. Three winners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, 
> 
> Just finished chapter 2 of this one-shot fic. I never intended to write more than I did, but by popular demand, here it is! More cheese!  
> @Lyattverse chose three great lines as winners, so that is again the foundation of the new chapter. It is short, quick, unchecked and written in a very short time on a week night, so again apologies for any errors.
> 
> An extra dedication to Jessica, as she was in urgent need of recovery fic. Hope it helps and feel better soon!
> 
> Thank you all for the support and comments, I really appreciate it!

_Mitchell park community center, Palo Alto, Ca., 14 February 2025_

  
“And with that I would like to conclude the second part of ‘American presidents and their quirks that influenced the world’. Please join me for the third and final part of this class next week where we will continue our hysterical historical journey, starting with President Johnson up until our current leadership.” 

  
A round of applause erupted from the participants in the crowded events room, who now started to gather their things to leave. Lucy collected her notes and stored them in her folder, then grabbed the remote to switch off the beamer. When she looked up she was joined by Adam Edwards of the community center, who had asked and convinced her to present the class. 

  
“Another great lecture, Lucy. And what a success! Thank you!”  
  


“Oh no, thank YOU!” Lucy replied enthusiastically. “This is great, I’m having a blast. It’s great to have so much interaction with people and to see how many of them enjoy history and want to learn more about it!”  
  


Adam smiled brightly, grabbed her hand and looked at her intently with his (slightly familiar) warm brown eyes. “I’m pretty sure it’s largely because of you, Lucy. You have such an engaging way of explaining historical events. So detailed, as if we were right there when it happened.”  
  


Lucy smiled knowingly. “Good, I’m glad to hear that.”  
  


“I’m so glad we got to meet at the Lincoln society convention that day. As a far, far relative of uncle Abe, I basically read about every book available and yours was a personal favorite already. Then meeting you? It must have been fate.”  
  


Lucy nodded as her mind wandered to a similar conversation some 160 years in the past, with uncle Abe’s son Robert. If there was ever doubt that Adam was a distance relation to the Lincolns, then his physical appearance alone would be convincing enough for her.  
  


“Well, again, I’m glad everyone enjoyed it. I actually have to start packing everything up now as I have somewhere else to be tonight.”  
  


“Oh I’m sorry, of course, don’t let me keep you! Thank you again and see you next week!” Adam shook her hand once again and walked towards the offices on the other side of the building. Lucy closed her laptop and zipped it up in its sleeve and stored it in her other bag on the floor.  
  


“Excuse me, ma’am? Can I ask you something?” The question came from the back of the room. Lucy slightly rolled her eyes at being called ma’am again.  
  


“Yes, sure.”She answered distractedly, while continuing with her work.

“Ma’am, do you happen to have a pencil?”  
  


“Wha.. umm a pencil?” Lucy looked up distractedly. “Why?”  
  


She then noticed who was sitting at a desk in the back, with a big grin on his face.  
Her Wyatt, sitting in a slouched position, wearing worn jeans, a black t-shirt and a checkered shirt with rolled up sleeves. His sunglasses perched on top of his head, he looked like a super hot model from the 90’s.

“I need it to write a secret crumpled note to this awesome teacher I have a major crush on.”  
  


Lucy slightly blushed and laughed softly. Playing along she slowly walked over to him. “So tell me, who is this teacher, huh?”  
  


As she arrived at his desk he leaned forward conspiratorially and beckoned her closer. “Well, please don’t tell anyone, but it’s Ms Shakesman.” he winked.  
  


“Oh! Well, your secret is save with me, young man.” she whispered. Breaking out of her role she added “Funny that you should mention it. Did you know Adam is a distant relative to the Lincolns?”  
  
  
“Of course. All Lincolns somehow seem to find their way to you.” Wyatt lightly rolled his eyes, but then they lit up.

“Kiss me if I’m wrong, but Abraham Lincoln was the first president of the United States, right?”  
  
  
Lucy laughed out loud at that, but immediately kissed him, deeply. “You are so very wrong and you know it.”  
  
  
“Duh, I’ll say or do anything to get a kiss like that.”  
  


Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the seat. “Come on, fan boy. Let’s go home and change. We need to be at the restaurant in an hour and I’m hungry.”  
  
  
“Yes ma’am. By the way, that was number two.”

  
“Oh my god! The lines?! I totally forgot about them! Really, really smooth Logan.”

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

  
Cue to another bedroom scene, after a very enjoyable Valentine’s day dinner at their favorite restaurant.

  
Lucy just settled herself on the bed as Wyatt walked in and started searching the room, lifting things, looking behind a chair, moving around the bed, looking under it.  
  


“What are you looking for? Did you lose something?”  
  
He didn't reply, but kept searching. Then suddenly, he lifted her unceremoniously off the bed, eliciting a surprised shriek from her.  
  
“What are you doing?!” she spluttered.  
  
He still didn’t respond, but moved her with him as he seemed to be searching the mattress where she was positioned just before. After a few more seconds he lowered her in a more cradling position in his arms and started searching her a little bit. Still confused she tries to get his attention by looking into his eyes as he keeps nuzzling her face and hair.

“Wyatt!?”  
  


“Hmm? Oh, I’m sorry. I’m a little lost. Can you give me directions to your heart?”  
  


“What?”  
  


The penny drops as he starts grinning and lowers her back down on the bed.   
  


“You are incorrigible, Logan.” she laughs as he jumps next to her on the bed.

“And that… was number three.”  
  


  
\- The end - (For real this time!)


End file.
